Merci Internet
by Lecimal
Summary: Séquelle de Un Train à Prendre - "Désolé" fit Axel en souriant et en se frottant la nuque. "C'est mes fans."


**Disclaimer : **Tumblr appartient à Yahoo (HORREUR MALHEUR) et les personnages principaux à Square Enix et Disney

**Rate : **T. Parce que.

******Note** : Désolée pour le titre pourri. Je voulais poster avant minuit, j'ai commencé à écrire à 21h, **Lyly[u]** a beta en 10 minutes, on s'est vraiment grouillées comme des folles, mais... QAQ

**Note²** : JOYEUX AXEL DAY QUAND MÊME, HEY. Si tu existes, petit lecteur.

* * *

Axel avait les yeux ouverts depuis un long moment, déjà. Il regardait le plafond de sa chambre, depuis son lit. Il y avait des moulures à l'angle plafond-mur. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ça, mais Roxas, la veille, quand il était entré pour la première fois ici, avait dit qu'il aimait bien ça.

A l'autre bout du lit, qui était immense, il y eut un bruit de froissement. Le roux sourit. C'était comme une musique, d'entendre son amant se réveiller dans son lit. Il tourna la tête pour voir la sienne, blonde et en pagaille, émerger de l'oreiller.

— Humph... Salut, fit-il.  
— Salut, lui répondit le prince.

Ils se soutirent.

— Tu es tout nu, continua le roux.

Roxas soupira, encore un peu dans le cake.

— C'est toi qu'es tout nu.

Puis il enfonça de nouveau son visage dans son oreiller.

— Aah... J'aime tellement ton lit.  
— Mais lui aussi, il t'aime, il veut que tu dormes ici plus souvent.

Entre le sommeil et son coussin, le blond pouffa. Il faisait bon. Le printemps revenait, tous les cerisiers japonais de la Cité Royale étaient en fleur.

Hier, Axel était venu en train, à Lysandros. Ils étaient allés tous les deux au McDo de Milo, puis dans le parc qu'ils faisaient ouvrir le soir rien que pour eux, et avaient mangé là. Cette fois, ça avait été Axel qui avait invité Roxas, parce qu'il en avait les moyens (il aurait pu acheter le McDo, le quartier et un jet privé pour y aller) et parce que justement, Roxas pas trop. Dur dur de ne pas être boursier.

Ensuite, ils étaient allés à Cité Royale. Ça n'avait pas du tout été prévu. Ils avaient réussit à pénétrer discrètement dans le château, et après un dédale de couloirs et de salles, ils étaient enfin arrivés à la chambre du prince.

Et ils y avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Axel roula pour pouvoir toucher les reins dénudés de Roxas.

— Huuuum, fit celui-ci, peut-être était-ce une protestation.

Puis après quelques secondes, d'une voix subitement plus éveillée et sérieuse :

— ...Il est quelle heure ?

Axel chercha son réveil des yeux.

— Midi moins le quart, dit-il avec calme, tandis que le plus jeune se redressait d'un bond.  
— Merde !  
— Quoi...

Axel savait très bien quoi. Il y avait examen blanc, bientôt, et Roxas devait réviser... Mais lui, il avait envie de passer du temps au lit avec lui, voilà.

— Je dois réviser... Je dois partir.  
— Ça a un petit côté Cendrillon de jour.

Roxas était déjà debout, entrain de démêler ses vêtements de ceux d'Axel.

— Tu vas pas partir sans petit déjeuner avec moi...

Il les avait déjà enfilés. Il était plus vif que l'éclair ! Bon... Axel n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'utiliser son arme secrète.

— Il y a une bibliothèque, dans la Cité Royale.

Roxas suspendit tout mouvement

— Ici ?  
— Juste de l'autre côté du petit jardin intérieur

On appelait ce jardin "petit" parce qu'il fallait bien le différencier des autres, pas du tout parce qu'il était petit.

— ...Et elle est grande ?  
— C'est la quatrième plus grande du pays (comment tu fais pour pas savoir ça ?)

Roxas, à la perspective de ne pas déçois attendre 20 min un train pour ensuite faire 40 de trajet jusqu'à Lysandros et encore 20 en bus (après au moins 15 d'attente) pour aller à sa minuscule bibli de quartier, sourit.

— Tu me ferais entrer ?  
— Mais oui, idiot. En fait je t'ai fait faire un badge d'accès.

Le roux s'assit, lui aussi. Il se frotta les yeux.

— Bon, maintenant, on se le prend, ce petit dej ?

_- ceciestunecesure -_

Roxas avait enfilé une paire de lunettes rectangulaires noires qui lui allaient sacrement bien, s'était clipsé une barrette crocodile pour tenir ses cheveux hors de son champs de vision quand il avait la tête baissée, et s'était installé devant une pile de bouquin et de feuilles blanches assez impressionnante. Axel, lui, était juste à côté de lui, sur un ordinateur, à trafiquer l'autorisation pour surfer sur la toile. Tous les deux s'étaient trouvé un renfoncement circulaire sur le balcon intérieur du semi étage, un endroit vraiment peu fréquenté. Il fallait dire qu'en dehors des sorcières royales - d'ailleurs ils avaient croisé Alma qui sortait avec une pile de bouquins sur la magie médicinale - et des chercheurs ou professeurs agréés par le royaume, il n'y avait pas foule. Roxas savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, mais c'était juste à côté de chez Axel, et c'était tellement complet...

Ils étaient là depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant. Le blond releva le nez de ses bouquins. Il avait bien besoin d'une pause.

— Hey, fit justement Axel.

C'était génial, ils avaient été ensemble, donc Roxas avait vraiment la sensation d'avoir révisé avec lui, mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlé du tout, depuis plusieurs heures. Sans qu'il n'y ait de malaise à cause de ça. Leur silence n'était pas un problème, et c'était vraiment confortable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le roux, sans quitter des yeux son écran, lui fit signe d'approcher. Il était sur twitter.

— Quoi ? dit tout bas Roxas en regardant par dessus son épaule.  
— Regarde ce tweet. Ça parle de toi.  
— ...Quoi ?

Roxas s'inquiéta soudain. Il y avait une photo...

— Enfin de toi et moi, continua Axel en se poussant un peu.

C'était une photo d'eux deux en train de rire, de jour, dans un endroit ouvert. Peut-être la rue, impossible à dire, le fond était trop flou. Il y avait un petit texte en-dessous.

Mais qui est ce garçon ? Un peu de romance au paradis ;D ?

...oh. Ça datait de quelques semaines.

— Il y en a un qui est plus récent...

Axel les y conduisit en quelques clics. Une autre photo. C'était un montage d'une de celles d'Axel qui circulait le plus sur Internet et d'une de Roxas qui avait été découpée d'une photo de projet artistique de sa sœur. Elle manquait d'amis et pour ses photos, elle prenait souvent Roxas comme modèle si elle en avait besoin. Bien sur que c'était sûr le net. Et bien sûr qu'il y avait son nom. Cette photo là le montrait en contre plongée assis au sommet d'un escalier, elle jouait sur les lignes des marches et celles de la cage d'escalier et de ses ombres. Sur la photo entière on avait vraiment l'impression d'une cage à oiseau, ça rendait vraiment bien.

... Comment on avait pu le retrouver ?

— C'est un lien, fit Axel après un long silence.

Clic.

Ça donnait sur un post d'un site bleu nommé Tumblr. Il expliquait rapidement qui était Roxas. Bon, très rapidement. La fille qui écrivait ça semblait extatique derrière son clavier, elle était certaine - et elle avait raison, mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? - que le quatrième prince Elko sortait avec ce bel anonyme, c'était elle qui l'écrivait, qui s'appelait Roxas Natt. Elle parlait de pairing, de nom officiel et d'autres choses incompréhensibles.

Et il y avait le tag Akuroku.

— ... C'est quoi, tout ça ?  
— Désolé, fit Axel en souriant et en se frottant la nuque. C'est mes fans.

... Oh.  
Oui, bien sûr qu'Axel avait des fans, c'était le prince le plus populaire de la fratrie. Roxas n'avait pas réalisé que sortir avec un prince, ça voulait dire être jeté sous les feux des projecteurs. Parce que manifestement c'était que le début. La révélation fut plus que violente. Il avait vraiment été naïf de penser que personne ne le saurait et

— Bon, fit le roux, un peu hésitant. J'espère que ça te donne pas envie de prendre tes jambes à ton cou.

Les yeux de Roxas passèrent de l'ordinateur à Axel sans varier d'expression.

— Ça va empirer, hein ?

Maintenant que l'une d'eux avait balancé son nom sur Tumblr...

— Euhm, possible, ouais. Mais elles te laisseront tranquilles, enfin elles respecteront ta vie privée - globalement - si on leur donne régulièrement deux trois occasions de kyatter.

— De... Kyatter ? Et pourquoi forcément "elles" ?  
— Il y a aussi des mecs mais entre nous on parle des fans au féminin, il y a une majorité de filles...

Le blond n'était décidément pas rassuré.

— Et... Pourquoi... Enfin c'est quoi tout ça ?

Axel inspira... soupira.

— Je ne l'explique pas. Mais elles adorent qu'on sorte avec d'autres hommes.

Il y avait eu ce mouvement de folie sur internet la fois ou l'aîné, l'héritier au trône, avait été vu avec un inconnu mystérieux dans un cadre informel qui, selon les quatre photos qu'on avait, était très ambigu. Il y avait eu de violents débats, car comme il allait devenir roi, il lui fallait une reine pour la descendance, mais les fans avaient crié à la liberté d'être homosexuel, il y avait même eu un petit défilé dans les rues de la capitale, avec des banderoles. L'histoire n'avait pas encore été éclaircie.

— Et... Ça, là, le truc "Akuroku". Je crois que c'est mon nom et le tiens. C'est un nom de couple.  
— Oh putain.  
— Ouais...

Axel avait l'habitude de ça, mais Roxas...

— T'es une célébrité, maintenant, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.  
— Je suis pas certain de le vouloir...  
— Si tu veux, on peut dire qu'on a rompu, ou qu'on est pas ensemble. Et se voir un peu moins.

Ils se voyaient déjà pas beaucoup. C'était hors de question.

— C'est quoi, concrètement, ce qu'il faut faire pour donner une occasion de... kyatter ?

Axel se leva, penché vers Roxas, et après un petit coup d'œil réflexe par dessus son épaule, l'embrassa avec un sourire entre leurs lèvres.

— Change pas de sujet, fit Roxas.  
— C'est pas le cas. Un petit bisou dans le cou c'est typiquement le genre de truc qu'il faut. Mais pour le moment, il faudrait faire une confirmation officielle...  
— De ?

Axel soupira.

— De notre relation... Si ça te fait pas peur.

Roxas lui lança un regard désespéré. Lui qui était le dernier des inconnus et qui n'avait demandé, à la base qu'à passer inaperçu. C'était pour avoir la paix qu'il avait contacté la sorcière, au début.

— Écoute...

Axel craignait un peu que ce soit trop pour lui.

— OK pour l'annonce officielle. Mais après mes exams de fin d'année. Histoire que tout le gros bordel arrive cet été.

Le roux pouffa.

— Ça roule. Princesse.  
— Quoi, princesse ?  
— Bah...

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche.

— Je suis un prince. Donc toi...  
— On verra ça si on se marie.


End file.
